Escultura Ayatan
Las esculturas Ayatan son antiguos tesoros Orokin accionados por Endo que se pueden descubrir en todo el sistema. Hay dos tipos disponibles: las propias esculturas y pequeñas estrellas, que se pueden insertar en las esculturas más grandes para aumentar su valor. Estas esculturas se pueden negociar con Maroo a su bazar por cantidades variables de Endo (con una cuota de créditos), o se colocan dentro del orbitador como decoraciones. Adquisición * Esculturas se pueden encontrar en la vista en misiones regulares, aunque esto tiene una rara oportunidad de ocurrir. * Estrellas de uno u otro tipo de vez en cuando se pueden encontrar de contenedores y taquillas. * Maroo ofrece una misión semanal , donde se garantiza que aparecerá una escultura. * Esculturas y estrellas pueden ser objeto de comercio entre los jugadores. Estrella Ayatan |-|Estrella Ayatan= Esculturas Existen un total de ocho esculturas Ayatan: Escultura Ayatan Anasa.png|Escultura Ayatan Anasa Escultura Ayatan Ayr.png|Escultura Ayatan Ayr Escultura Ayatan Orta.png|Escultura Ayatan Orta Escultura Ayatan Piv.png|Escultura Ayatan Piv Escultura Ayatan Sah.png|Escultura Ayatan Sah Escultura Ayatan Valana.png|Escultura Ayatan Valana Escultura Ayatan Vaya.png|Escultura Ayatan Vaya Escultura Ayatan Zambuka.png|Escultura Ayatan Zambuka Gestión de esculturas In the estación de mods section of the Orbitador, selecting " " will allow the player to examine Sculptures and attach Stars. Stars can be inserted into a Sculpture by selecting the desired Sculpture, then hovering the cursor over a socket and clicking on it. The Sculpture must be in the player's inventory for it to be selected; if displayed as a decoration, the Sculpture will not appear in the Mods screen. Each Sculpture can have 3 to 4 sockets available for slotting, with each slot requiring a particular type of Ayatan Star depending on the type of sculpture. Each Endo unit costs ~24.15 in credits, and the final price is rounded up. Fusión Average Endo value of three-socket Sculptures is 1605. *For a rare mod to reach rank 10 will require: **613.8 Cyan or 306.9 Amber Stars. **19.1 three socket Sculptures, 11.4 Orta, or 8.9 Anasa. *For a Primed mod to reach rank 10 will require: **818.4 Cyan or 409.2 Amber Stars. **25.5 three socket Sculptures, 15.2 Orta, or 11.9 Anasa. Misión Semanal Una vez a la semana, los jugadores pueden hablar con Maroo en el bazar de Maroo el cual lo podemos encontrar en el repetidor de Marte para hacer una misión en el Vacío o en el Derrelicto Orokin. Esta misión requiere que los jugadores encuentren una sala del tesoro del vacio,la cual es una sala especial y larga llena de trampas y obstáculos que son activados cuando un jugador se posa sobre una placa de presión en la entrada de la sala. Una vez las trampas han sido activadas, los jugadores tendrán una cantidad limitada de tiempo para llegar a la puerta final al fondo de la sala. Si no alcanzas la puerta esta se cerrara completamente que resultara en la falla de la misión, haciendo que los jugadores puedan repetir la misión si es que la fallan. If players successfully reach the last room before it closes, players can grab an Ayatan Sculpture mounted on a pedestal inside the room and then proceed to extraction. Note that a player who has already acquired a Sculpture from their weekly mission will not receive any additional Sculptures should they join someone else's weekly mission. Notas * A Kavat Smeeta can double the amount of Stars obtained if the Doubled Pickups buff from Encanto is activated when they are picked up. This does not work with sculptures. * Ayatan sculptures spawn in locations that medallones de sindicatos do, thus making Sindicato missions a good way of searching them. While this by itself doesn't increase chances of them spawning, players could already be searching every room for Medallions and destroying containers, thus potentially gathering up Stars and, occasionally, a sculpture. ** It is possible for both the Medallion and the sculpture to spawn in the same spot, thus making one of them invisible. Picking one up will render the other visible and available for pickup. * Ayatan Sculptures and Stars appear on loot radars such as Detector de saqueo, El saber del ladrón and Instinto animal. Sculptures have standard resource/container marker, while stars have their own unique icon. * One is able to scan their Ayatans Sculptures placed on their ship and the Orbitor if they have the Scanner set as a hotkey. However, this has no effect whatever on the Codex Entries and the amount of scanners you have. Consejos de recolección *Using AoE weapons like Ignis modded for atravesar or a melee such as the Orthos Prime equipped with Alcance Prime, in conjunction with El saber del ladrón, Detector de saqueo, and Instinto animal, can vastly increase the speed at which you gather Ayatan Stars and Sculptures. **Abilities like Absorber or Mutilar, when modded for high range, can be helpful as well. * Ayatan Sculptures spawn in the same locations as medallones de sindicatos, thus making sindicatos missions a good way of searching for them. While this by itself doesn't increase chances of them spawning, players could already be searching every room for Medallions and destroying containers, hence potentially gathering up Stars and, occasionally, a Sculpture. **It is possible for both the Medallion and the Sculpture to spawn in the same spot. * Using mods like Maestro ladrón or Husmear can increase drop rate of Ayatan stars. Although, it is not recommended to use both - their effects cannot stack. * The Salvamento infestado mission (Oestrus, Eris) oddly has the same chance to have Sculptures as full-sized maps, despite being the same size as a Defense/Interception map. It has several container-ridden side rooms that may have a Sculpture, whereas Defense/Interception missions only have the beginning loot room. * Using Escáner del códice or Escáner de síntesis is a good way of spotting Ayatan sculptures. They will be highlighted in green or orange as other scannable objects such as containers and enemies. * Amber and Cyan stars have different waypoint icons. The star on Amber markers is larger than the one for Cyan stars. Errores *After finishing Ayatan hunt for Maroo without leaving the Bazaar, a player can talk to her and start another Ayatan mission immediately. This can be repeated unlimited number of times, however, those won't give you new Ayatan. Curiosidades *"Ayatana" (Derived from the Sanskrit: आयतन) is a Buddhist term referring to the "Six senses" (the five basic senses, along with the mind) and the manas and the qualities perceived by them. *Anciano Suumbaat, an Ostron who lives on Cetus, possesses an unique Ayatan sculpture, with moving rings. That same sculpture is also able to move on its own without Ayatan Stars. Historial de actualizaciones *Ayatan Sculptures can now be placed and contributed to the Dojo. *Fixed being unable to access the ESC Menu from the Ayatan Treasures screen. *Fixed a script error when attempting to access the Market from the ESC menu while installing a Star in a Sculpture. *Fixed an issue where the cursor position in the Ayatan installation screen wasn't accurate for PC players using a controller. *Added 'Ayatan' subcategory to Codex > Universe > Objects. *Changed Ayatan Star markers to only display if you're within 100 meters or so range of the drop. Amber Star markers will also appear larger due to their rarity and to avoid confusion. *The Ayatan Star installing prompt will now only display once per Ayatan installing session rather than on every socket. *Fixed Clients not seeing the in-world markers for Ayatan Stars. *Fixed not being able to use the Codex Scanner to scan Ayatan Statues and other pickups. *Removed ability to mark Ayatan Stars since they automatically generate a marker. *Potential fix for a script error when you hover and click next to the Ayatan Treasures window in the Mod segment. *The Ayatan Sculpture screen now has a search bar and sorting options. *Fixed sell screen for Ayatan Sculptures in Maroo's Bazaar/Relays showing all items. *Removed the Anasa Ayatan Sculpture from the Codex due to the lack of a way to scan it. *Fixed Maroo telling you she had an Ayatan Hunt mission for you but survey said that was a lie. *The Valana Sculpture can now also be found in Maroo's weekly Ayatan hunt mission. *Added the Anasa Sculpture to the Codex so that it may be linked in chat. *The Valana Ayatan Sculpture can now be acquired in-world as an addition to the discoverable Ayatan. *Fixed Ayatan Stars appearing in the wrong section while Trading. *Removed Ayatan Stars from lockers and crates in Vor's Prize. *Fixed the Anasa Ayatan Sculpture not being moveable after placing it in the Landing Craft. *Anasa Ayatan Sculpture added to Incursión common reward tables. *New spawn locations have been introduced for Ayatan Sculptures in all levels. *Ayatan Sculptures now show number of socketed Stars when viewed in your Inventory. *Replaced outdated Mod tips with new tips about the Ayatan system. *Fixed canceling the placement of a Sculpture sometimes resulting in the Sculpture being replaced by another decoration. *Fixed the countdown timer initiating again after grabbing the Ayatan Sculpture in Maroo's daily hunt mission. *Revised the Ayatan Sculpture icons. *Fixed being able to unintentionally scan placed Ayatan Sculptures in the Landing Craft. *Fixed being able to scan the Ayatan Sculpture spot after you've picked them up. Also fixes seeing the name displayed above the same spot. *Ayatan Sculptures now have a base trade tax of 4000 Credits, plus 2000 Credits for each Star that is attached. *Added fail mission countdown and action required before countdown is done for Maroo's Ayatan Sculpture hunt mission. *You can now scan the Ayatan Sculpture you find in Maroo's weekly mission. *Fixed an unresponsive screen due to Clients returning to their Liset and Hosts returning to Maroo's Bazaar after completing an Ayatan Sculpture hunt mission. *Fixed sculptures being super zoomed in and Stars being in the ground when viewing them from a Chat link. *Fixed Stars and Sculptures not being scannable to be unlocked through the Codex. *Fixed a script error when picking up the Ayatan Sculpture in Maroo's weekly mission. *Fixed the Ayatan Sculptures button being unselectable after selecting then deselecting a Mod. *Fixed an issue with Ayatan minimap markers not disappearing after pickup. *Fixed trade window allowing you to list more copies of Ayatan Sculptures than you currently own. *Fixed Ayatan Sculptures and Stars not appearing when viewing in Codex. *Added a mini-map marker for Ayatan Stars. *Carrier's Aspiradora and Corpus Scavenger Drones will no longer be able to pick up or affect the placement of Ayatan Stars. This was causing Stars to become unreachable or falling through the floor. *A sound will now play when you find a Star in loot containers. *Fixed missing Codex entry for Ayatan Sculptures and Stars. *Increased the context action size when picking up Ayatan Stars. *Fixed an issue with Sculptures placed within the Landing Craft turning into duplicate version of other decorations. *Fixed an issue with Sculptures not being collectable after a host migration. *Fixed an issue with duplicate Sculptures being present if a previous host reconnected before the treasure was collected. *Fixed Stars appearing blurry when placed on the ship as Decorations. *Fixed being able to purchase Warframe slots when selling Sculptures/Stars. *Fixed not being able to remove the Sah Sculpture and Orta Sculpture once placed. *Fixed a duplicate Accept/Decline prompt being seen after selecting an Ayatan Mission. *Ayr, Orta, Piv, Sah and Vaya Ayatan Sculptures added to the game. }} Ver también *Endo, the resource that powers the Sculptures. *Maroo *Orokin en:Ayatan Sculpture Categoría:Orokin